This invention relates to shuttle systems for machine tools. Many machine tools have some form of shuttling equipment that is used to move a pallet carrying a machined workpiece from the machining position to an unloading position and to replace it with a pallet carrying an unmachined workpiece. Such equipment is often cumbersome and complex in its design and is usually an integral part of the machine tool.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a simple shuttle system which can be added to existing machine tools without any substantial change in the construction of the existing machine tool. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description herein.